Tales of Rosalyn and the Pharoh resubmitted
by JanisWritus2020
Summary: Rosalyn of Egypt was searching for her despicable uncle, to kill him and possibly find love. Her heart is made of ice till her friends decide to interfere. Sesshomaru and Kagome definitely will be in for it with this story! It shall continue!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I did but whatever.

AN: Since I decided to just post the whole damn thing...I think it's safer to state that this chapter is better lol More to come...hopefully...ahem...enjoy!

* * *

><p>It all started with a book, not just any ol' book mind you, but THE ultimate book known to man, The Pinnacle Moon , written by a fantastic but feminine ruler. Her status shown throughout the ages as she often looked down on males and females of any race because of her past. She often looked for things and beings to slaughter. Her siblings and offspring are the only ones to have ever brought her comfort in the centuries and millennia that she has lived. Her story unfolds like a maze and a minotaur plagues its walls, never letting anyone in or out.<p>

The walls of the palace were teaming with hieroglyphics and paintings of battles, victories and some losses and celebrations. Gold, blue, teal, almost every color was on the walls, so beautiful and vibrant. Palm trees dotting the lands, closing around in a canopy effect towards the gardens. Birds chirping happily as the day begins, animals calling out in joy as the sun shines on their bodies. Yet during all this, a young woman curls further into her bed, in the inner sanctum of her bedchambers. Grumbling and growling as the first rays hit her cheek, hissing lightly with an unwanted grimace, burying herself deeper into the gold trim linens on her bed. A knock sounds at the young woman's door, "Come in, come in Marisol." Stated a voice from within the bed. The servant sighs and scurries into the young woman's room to start her day.

"Milady you really need to get up, we don't have daylight to waste away sleeping." The servant trailed off with slight fear of her lord in regards to waking the woman who was currently tangled in the linens and about to fall from the bed. The nurse shook her head in mild amusement as the female in question squealed before succumbing to her klutziness. "ACK!" and a thud is heard as the female fell from the slightly tall bed. Standing up none too regally, she stands at a staggering 5 feet 8 inches tall, bangs growing near her temples, a slight scowl on her angelic face as her head of onyx/crimson/silver hair looked messed up in a bed head fashion. "I need not tell you again milady that you need to get out of bed, bathe, dress, and eat. The lord wishes to see you post haste!" The personal maid stated in slight hurriedness. Soon enough the maiden sighed and begun to undress for her bath, stripping out of her light blue and like red sleeping gown, which stopped at her knees and dipped softly towards her chest. The female then stepped into the tub that was provided, sighing blissfully before bathing herself in the light lavender and rose scent of the waters. After about half an hour, she stepped out, a slight smirk adorning her features, her eyes glowing an eerie red-ish/gold hue, before drying herself off and proceeding to dress in her traditional garbs. A vibrant white and black Chinese style dress with 2 slits going from the hips down towards her ankles for easier movement. Next were her bracelets and armlets of gold and jade. A sigh escapes her lips once more before a sudden shift in mood happens. "Why am I meeting this lord or yours again Marisol? I am in no need for such at this time and you know that I have a three day journey back to my homelands of Japan where mother and father reside in the North. I have no need at all for such a delay in my homecoming." The female states in an all over icy tone reflecting nothing on her face, completely void of any emotion. The servant is heard in the background gasping a bit and trembling where she stands. "I do so hope that this lord of yours is worth this delay or I shall indeed have both of your heads for this disturbance in my immaculate schedule." The voice she used sent a full shiver through any who dared to listen in on the conversation.

Within the next half hour, the pair walk through the dimly lit walls towards the lords study. Neither expecting things to fully happen, though both were curious of the reaction the male would have to having a female of nobility in his humbled palace in Egypt. Soon enough the huge mahogany doors are opened, a booming sound and a rush of warmed air hits the female in the face causing her to growl and narrow her eyes at the male that dare laugh at her figure. "You are indeed a fool, even though this may be your palace. I dare say this is the worst detour I have ever taken on my way to my homeland." She trails off due to feeling angered further at herself and the male. As the male in question steps towards the woman that thought it wise to confront him so boldly, she growls a bit more before stating in an overly iced tone, "Oh so it's you, the fool of the century, why have you decided to distract me from my home? I see you have no respect for us women considering where you've been. Furthermore I state that I need to get home, for a war has broken out and my family and I must be present to calm the raging storms down." Looking at the male she notices that he is smirking at her, standing tall, slightly sun-kissed skin, toned abs and fine features of a god. A robe covering his form save for being loose around his well toned abs. Upon further inspection she then notices a female on his arms, both looking rather pissed off that they were interrupted from the afternoon training session with their father. "Ah, so you have been training your daughters? I must return and see how my daughter is fairing against grandfather and his training." She inches towards the long decorated hallway trying to get out of this horrible situation of being in the same damn room as her enemy. The male in question turns towards the female with a heated glare from cold emerald green eyes.

"I see you have not changed at all Rosalyn, what has it been? Hmm seems it has been around 400 years since our last encounter and we were mere young pups." He looks her over a few times growling slightly in approval of how she blossomed quite beautifully. Her form filling in all the right places, only real good indication for him that she had a pup being her double sized breasts. "I see you decided to be the whore I heard you to be." He hears a growl from her and smirks in a cocky fashion. "I'm sure you've heard that I've sired a few from the harem bitches correct?" He asks the female in from of him, half expecting her to slap him till he went through a wall. She walks towards him, cold, dark red eyes when mad stare him down where he stands and she growls more threatening and he shivers a little at her next announcement. "I had the pup against my will, my uncle took me after my first heat without my permission. You would do well to back down where you stand." She walks away without him giving his permission. "Oh and Rashad Muhala, don't ever act as if you really know me, for you never truly will, I still am tormented by the nightmares and he spread those rumors…you know NOTHING!" She then leaves without warning, running and leaping towards her lands in Japan. Hoping above all else that her friends and family are safe unlike her broken heart and cold exterior.

Back in Japan, a tall red clad figure stands growling and tapping a bare foot on a wooden floor. "Where the hell is that wench? I though she was going to be here!" Said figure growls then huffs a rough "keh" to emphasize his grumpiness towards the missing woman. "If that bitch ain't back soon, I'll have to tell Kagome and Sesshomaru that they can't get the meeting underway till at least two days from now and I will NOT be sat again!" He whines a little at the end of his one sided rant. Soon enough he sniffs the air and shivers out of habit at the extremely powerful aura he was bitching about previously. "Finally you show up Rosalyn, what the fuck held you up and wha-" he was suddenly against a tree with a blood red blade against his jugular by said female. "You had best watch that filthy tongue of yours if you do not wish it cut from that mouth of yours and your fangs pulled from your mouth as well for my bidding. I was held against my will for a short while in Egypt, my old friend Rashad Muhala decided to be a bastard and call me a whore. Now you will stop wiggling in my life like a worm am I clear half-breed?" She states with a slight growl and edge to her voice, so cold that even Sesshomaru would probably whimper. "You have NO clue what that stupid friend has ever done to me, same to be said of my dear uncle Ryuu." States Rosalyn in a cold but calm voice. "Now keep quiet and lead me towards the Western family residential castle." She states in a rough but cold tone towards Inuyasha, who in turn, shivers and tries to bite back a whimper of fear, before leading her towards his half brother and Kagome, Sesshomaru's mate. Soon enough something stops them on their way towards the western lands palace, "What the hell?" States Inuyasha in slight irritation and growls. "Great, just GREAT! Now the bastard Naraku decides to show up…" He grumbles and pulls his Tetsuiga (not sure how to spell it) out from it's sheath as it comes to life. "What do you want here Nara-" He's then cut off as Naraku shows up in front of Rosalyn, who's standing tall, three colored natural hair pulled half up and the rest braided in an Egyptian fashion, the top portion in a tall half ponytail in a warlord fashion (imagine Inu No Taisho just female and half hair up). She sneers at the filthy half-breed in front of her, her Egyptian style linen/silk garbs swaying with the light breeze, her red/gold eyes staring in disgust at Naraku, her red, black, and silver hair seems to glow a little with the suns rays on it. In minutes or what ever Inuyasha deemed it to be, he growls and blindly swipes at the half breed Naraku. "What are you doing Rosalyn? Just gonna stand there like a weak bitch?" His words died on his tongue after not seeing said female where he 'left her'. "You were saying Inuyasha? I am fighting against this filth, not you, you cannot expect to win with your strength." She sneers and swipes and both half-breeds. After a few more curses from Inuyasha and the puppet being sliced with ease, the pair continue on their way towards Kagome and Sesshomaru.

After 3 hours of standing anywhere near one another they stopped at a clearing since it was getting dark, "I shall go hunt, you get the fire started half-breed." Rosalyn stated with absolute disgust at having to be near Inuyasha. As he was about to make a comeback, he noticed she disappeared, his ears pinned to his skull he sighed and went about making the clearing a little campground for the two of them. "Man I feel sorry for any male interested in that ice bitch. … almost worse than my half-brother, if not worse!" He grumbled aloud. He heard someone clear their throat and growl menacingly towards him, before he could stop himself, he let loose a whimper as he saw the absolute cold rage within Rosalyn's eyes, "Uh….hi?" he squeaks out before he's slammed into a tree by said female, "You dare insult myself and your half-brother? You are indeed wishing for death, so let me ask you a simple question you whimpering pup. Do you fear death?" She whispered more coldly than before. He tilted his head as a sign of submission to her, "So you realize I'm your alpha, good puppy." She states in a slightly humored tone, setting him down before narrowing her eyes, "You must lick my chin remember pup?" Waiting for his full acknowledgement of her superiority. Of course Inuyasha did as he was told and licked her chin before crawling away looking embarrassed and uncomfortable, Rosalyn sniffed the air and growled with annoyance considering what she had indeed smelt on the air…'that pup will be the end of me and my resolve one day…' she thought to herself before going to hunt. Not long after the incident, things settled quite comfortably between them, he was nibbling on the deer meat and she was sitting under the shade of a nearby tree, looking as though she were a moon goddess.

As the day turned into night, the two, Inuyasha and Rosalyn, sat in utter silence, then suddenly she pulls a flute from her satchel, "What the hell are you doing with a flute?" Asked Inuyasha, completely confused about the idea and possible idle thoughts of a flute playing assassin, before long he starts laughing his half-breed ass off, "Haha, oh god! This is so fucking hilarious! A princess with a flute!" He stops laughing after he starts to hear her play the flute, the eerie sound sending a shiver down his spine. "You were saying you stupid half-breed?" She asks between notes, playing the flute beautifully then a cry from the sky is sounded, Inuyasha blinks and twitches, wondering if he should flee or stay like a statue…'well what an entertaining thought, the bitch actually called a beast out…and here I thought she was trying to butter me up with eerie, but beautiful music!' He huffs and growls at the massive sphinx like creature, "Behave Marisol, this Halfling is not worth a run of your delicate mouth dear maid." She states with slight disgust towards Inuyasha as Marisol transforms into her more human form as the Egyptian maid of Rosalyn's since her first encounter with the Egyptians. "Milady, why did you call for me on the summoners flute?" Marisol asked as she strode towards her mistress, wearing similar Egyptian garbs as Rosalyn, save for the fact that her linens are a slight yellowish gold color to compliment her skin tone. Rosalyn's garb coloring is a more pronounced golden color as she stands in the moonlight, looking more and more regal. "I summoned you because I'm not going to stick around long for this half-breed to get his act together so we may converse with his half brother and his sister in law." She states before summoning her demon cloud and taking off towards the Western lands. "Well don't just stand there Inuyasha!" Marisol states before turning into her Sphinx form, waiting patiently as one can, to get their tails moving towards the Western territories. Inuyasha huffs in anger as the female sphinx commands him to get on her back and flies to the Western Lands, all the while grumbling and acting like a child, "Will you cease talking half-breed? My mistress is very anxious to get back to see her son, which is more important Inuyasha? Rosalyn seeing her son or dealing with the likes of you? I would say something more about that but I shant since the mistress would be most cross with me. I only wish for happiness, both for myself and the mistress.." She trails off sighing, before long, Marisol blinks and sneezes, fire spewing from her mouth and she giggles sheepishly. "Well seems the cat spews fire, wish your lord had told me before telling me you were a supposed courting gift but alas, not everything is as it would seem. I myself do not look like I could hold a male down or kill males in battle but appearances are indeed quite deceiving." Rosalyn blinks a few times before realizing she spoke too much about nonsense before scoffing and using her demon orb, to get to the palace with haste.

With a sigh, Kagome stands waiting, her left foot a-tapping as she waits with little patience to see her long time friends Inuyasha and Rosalyn. Before long Sesshomaru walks towards his mate, "Mate, do not worry, they will arrive in due time, Rosalyn shall be in any moment to greet us, I do enjoy hearing her remarks of the Egyptian one, though clearly she is disgusted by him they get along quite swimmingly or so one would assume. In any case you should not be about too much koi, remember you are with pup and we cannot have others getting either of us or our friends riled. Come, let us get inside, your friends shall be here soon enough. Hopefully it will be an entertaining method of entering." After such a long speech from her mate, Kagome sighs and walks in, er rather waddles considering her swollen belly. While waiting in the castle library, Kagome hears a bunch of crashing noises, some cussing and other such things. Inuyasha could be heard from about a mile away cursing at a sphinx, Kagome blinked and strained to listen but called for a servant to help her get to the courtyard where her friends are, "What in the world are you going on about Inuyasha? Did you already forget to charge your brain with that brain hel-met thing that milady said you used? Must you be an annoyance and thusly irritate me?" The sphinx like creature stated with her head in a growlish look to it. Said sphinx transformed into her human form and sneered at Inuyasha. A gasp was heard from a few feet away as Kagome waddled into view, "Inuyasha…" she states with a very sweet tone, Inuyasha responds by trying not to whimper, taking a step back, unknowingly taking shelter behind Rosalyn to hide, "What do you think you are doing half-breed I am no tree to hide behind, face Lady Kagome and apologize to my lady servant Marisol." She states before curtly nodding towards Kagome before smirking and moving away from said half-breed to stand and possibly hold her dear friend Kagome before calling out to Sesshomaru of what is to occur. "It would seem that I arrived in time to see you be plummeted again Inuyasha." Spoke Sesshomaru, coming out from the shadows of the castle doors. Kagome smiled and looks at Inuyasha a bit too sweetly, "Inuyasha dear, SIT!" A squeal is heard from Marisol as she falls to the ground laughing, "Now that is power to which milady and I wish to obtain to have one day." She laughs hearty for a short while before looking at Sesshomaru and bowing, "Forgive me, milord, the half-breed amuses milady and myself." Sesshomaru smirks outright and stifles a laugh after looking at his childhood friend Rosalyn, "What pray tell is it that we owe a visit from you Lady Rosalyn of the North?" He speaks with a humorous tone. Rosalyn looks towards The elder of the two dogs in front of her trying not to laugh at seeing Inuyasha trying to get up but failing quite miserably. "I am simply here to get our treaty done then go check on my lands before possibly trekking back to Egypt, that fool, Rashad, has something he stole, I just realized it as of now, and no, twas not my heart dear friend. Something he should never have had in his possession to begin with." She states coldly and straight to business, excuses herself before walking into the castle with ease, finding her bedchambers and smirking at the fact that it holds Egyptian and Japanese feel to it. 'Of course Sesshomaru and Kagome would remember how I prefer my rooms to be. Along with the fact that I am to be a mother again…' She frowns a bit and growls towards a painting of her and that dreadful uncle of hers. "What's wrong with you wench? Don't like the room or something?" Inuyasha stepped into the room before flinching a little at the glare of pure hatred went from a painting above the fireplace towards himself, "Oi, what's with you? Why were you looking with such anger towards that painting? I don't see why you…should…YIPE!" Just as he was about to finish the sentence, Rosalyn had him by the neck against a far wall of the room, against a tan gold wall, "You know NOTHING of what vile things that male in the painting has done. Nor should you begin to figure out. Now shut your mouth half-breed and leave my rooms at once, tell milord and lady that I shall appear in the war room in a moments notice. Now be gone fool!" She stated with a darkened look on her face before returning to a cold blank exterior.

Sesshomaru, who was in his library, hears Inuyasha squeal and yell something about a banshee loose in the castle before a smack sound is heard. He blinks a few times before deciding whether or not to see what damage his half brother has done this time. 'Well it would seem that half-breed brother of mine has finally lost his senses and pissed off yet another female, or maybe a male who resembles a female. No, even he wouldn't be that stupid, or at least one would hope not. In any event this Sesshomaru best go check on his dim-witted brother…' With a sigh, Sesshomaru swiftly walks from his lavish library to find his half-brother twitching on the floor, squeaking like a pup. "Well it would seem this Sesshomaru did not have to venture far to find you fool." He stated with much amusement as he sees that Rosalyn was the one to smack him with a door, growling as well as glaring ice daggers at Inuyasha. "What has the brat done this time Rosalyn?" He sees her face him fully, but slowly, growling and slightly reddened eyes gleam dangerously. "What the whelp has tried to do was unwise, asking about the male in the painting above the fireplace. I need not say more, I shall take my leave at once, I do wish a treaty between us dear friend, but I cannot stand this one." She states more icy than Sesshomaru has EVER stated in his entire life. Instinctively he takes a step back and nods mutely not wishing to fuel the flames of anger and hatred towards the male on the floor and in the painting. "As you wish Rosalyn, but please wait one more day, or better yet, let me go retrieve your son." He pleaded, which he's only done around Rosalyn, Kagome and Rin, no others were not in his worthy site to know this side of him as many would know. Sighing, Rosalyn nods deftly and retreats to her rooms awaiting her son.

A sigh is heard from a young male, about 12 in human years, over 100 in demon, wanting to know where his mother is, 'Where are you mother? I thought we were to have a gathering and celebrate your being with pup, my sibling…' The young male sighs again and slightly whimpers before barking to attention at the male standing nearby. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where is my mother? Forgive me, I'm just worried for her safety and the pup…" His eyes widened and gasps after registering what he had just admitted to the lord of the west. "Your mother is with pup? Who is the father? I must congratulate them both, where is your father?" Sesshomaru asks in semi joy at the knowledge. The young male growls and huffs, "My father you ask? He is nothing to talk of, he's a terrible man after what he has done to mother twice now..I'm the first product of it.." He trails off in disgust. Soon though, the young male is swept up in the elder inu's arms and swiftly taken to the western palace where his mother is. "Rosalyn, I have your son Timothy here, he said you are with pup. Is this true? May I ask who the lucky fellow is to have tamed the wild Halfling?" Sesshomaru states in his normal monotone. He hears a gasp from his mate and also one from Inuyasha and Rosalyn, "What? Was this not going to be informed to this Sesshomaru? Timmy here told me, when will the pup be born? I wish to name him or her as my niece or nephew, but only if you say it is alright Rosalyn." He stares at Rosalyn before she faints, though oddly enough Inuyasha catches her and blinks at what exactly happened. "What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asks no one in particular, before his eyes widen as he puts two and two together, "Sesshomaru who is the guy in the painting with Rosalyn?" He asks his half brother with seriousness in his tone. Sesshomaru blinks out of his stupor and looks at Inuyasha, "That would be her despised unlce Ryuu, he was the one to accuse his own niece, Rosalyn, of trying to mate with him, it is still unclear as to what happened, mostly because they are not alive any longer, sadly they were murdered some time in the night whilst Rosalyn was out conquering. It was also stated that Rosalyn herself had a child by her uncle, though said child is not in existence." Sesshomaru stopped there after a short while beginning to understand just what his half brother was getting at.

A young child's cry could be hear as he found his mother after she woke up, "Mother are you well? Do you need any help with anything? Is my sibling wish for food? I'm worried mother!" Said mother, blinks and shakes her head to clear the faint induced fog, "Timothy, I am alright, no I wish only for the others to hear my story, and your unborn sibling is well, I will take a few fruits and some equine blood and some fresh deer or boar please." She stated without batting a eyelash, in an instant her son leaves the room to fetch the items and people his mother wishes for. Not having much time to think, she gets up from the deep blood red and abyss black linens of her bed, stretching much like a cat and dog, staring around the room before spotting a space above the fireplace where the painting is missing. 'Why is the painting gone? Did someone find out about my uncle?' She thinks in slight fear and anger. "Well they won't get the satisfaction on knowing what has happened to me…" She trails off after seeing Inuyasha looking straight at her, not knowing what to say she growls at him realizing a little too late that her linen gown has fallen from her thin form, her paler than normal skin, slightly glistening from a fragrant oil on her skin, breasts full and taught, probably a D cup at least, her small waist, tight ass and legs that go on forever and dainty feet. Her scars and wounds clear to all who look. "What do you want? Are you enjoying this view half-breed? Look all you want, for this is the only time such a thing will occur." She states in the most iciest tone she can muster before turning around swiftly and thanking the gods above for her extremely long unbound tresses of black, silver, and red locks. Sighing shakily she dresses herself, fully aware that Inuyasha is still watching before he breaks the silence, "Where did you get those wounds from, and who is the man in the painting?" He states in the most serious tone she's ever heard from the male. Rosalyn starts growling towards Inuyasha, "How dare you ask about that bastard? All he's ever done was give me nightmares and scars.." She trails off, her eyes widening as she realizes she almost told such a huge secret to someone she barely knew, not that she wanted to know but he was alright in the looks department. "No one exceeds in handsome as Rashad does…" she was cut off by a menacing growl from Inuyasha, "What? Who are you comparing to?" He growls more and starts walking towards her, soon enough he stands right in front of her, he was a few inches shorter than her and that made him growl even more, "Great I'm shorter than a female that isn't even native to these lands.."He spat with some envy and hatred.

"It would be wise to stop talking whilst you still have that tongue flapping about between your gums. Your insolence is punishable by death if you do not stop talking against me." Rosalyn narrows her cold blood red eyes on Inuyasha, whom now whimpers without his own knowledge and submits to the more powerful being that is Rosalyn. Sighing, Rosalyn lifts a hand, with which she strokes Inuyasha's cheek, he flinches thinking she would drip her more potent blood onto his cheeks as punishment for his words and possible actions. "Why do you not strike me?" Inuyasha stated and blinks at how similar his speech has become to the towering female he is speaking to. Again with a sigh, Rosalyn stares at Inuyasha as if contemplating what she should do to him. "I do not strike you because my hatred has nothing to do with you, only that of my spiteful and terrible uncle. Shall I tell you the story?" When she sees Inuyasha blink then nod, they both sit on the cushioned floor and a growl passes both of their lips as a terrible stench is smelt and both know it to be one or two people, how both know the being is not something to be said.

First to speak to the being is Rosalyn, "What are you doing here of all places Rashad? What is your purpose of being here? Did you find some fun in tormenting me in Egypt or did you wish to prolong the inevitable by coming here and continuing the taunts and wishing me to be that which I will be?" Such hatred in the cold voice of Rosalyn and Inuyasha stares at her wide eyed and slightly afraid to find out what is truly going on, then out of nowhere Rosalyn is pinned to the bed with Rashad above her with a scythe at her neck and chuckling darkly, "You wish to know why I presented myself to such filth as you whore? It is quite simple, you are going to become my concubine till I decide to toss you to the viper pits where you belong!" Rosalyn howls in anger and kicks Rashad off with a grunt of pain as he took the opportunity to strike her belly with the scythe, hissing and growling at Rashad, Rosalyn gets up swiftly, and only hoping the unborn pup is alright as she fights off yet another male wishing to take her against her will. "Stop your stupid words you foolish Pharoh! You know nothing of what I went through and you still don't seem to care, you are truly naïve to innocence being ripped from a female by her own uncle! That is right Rashad and Inuyasha, my uncle Ryuu did take advantage during my very FIRST heat, and I was pupped after the incident, I went to conquer and take my sorrow out on others. That is why you have not seen hide nor hair of me Rashad and yet you betray me by believe that viperous tongued uncle of mine? How dare you!" She seethes and yells about ready to cut anyone up who dares to get in her way as she storms away, thunder and lightening becoming more apparent in the sky as rain begins to pour, Rosalyn snorts and tries not to see the irony of the weather to her emotions of grief as the past is dragged up yet again.

A howl is heard in the distance as two male figures stand frozen in Rosalyns room, "The whore weaves more tales and lies to me, I thought she had more intelligence than that of a jackass, apparently I was mistaken. I am thankful that I never mated with that bitch." A resounding slap and smack are heard, one by a female the other by a male, a third noise is heard, a grunt from Rashad, twice because he is kicked and punched in both the face and gut. "How dare you harm me! I am a Pharoh! Why do you defend one as low as she? She is of no convcern to men of power! And what is this? You sir have a human female for a …a mate? You are indeed a fool to fall for a frail human whore as her!" The smacks and beatings only get worse with more insults and words of hatred spew from the males mouth. "Keep this up you fool, and Rosalyn will not only sing in praises towards those who care, but kill you when she hears what you have stated about herself and her best friends…" Trails off, huffing and growling in frustrations and sadness as he jumps out where Rosalyn took off, his ears twitching atop his head, "Damn it wench where the fuck are you?" Inuyasha states as he starts his search for the one he might be destined to marry.

Out in the middle of a forest a lone figure trembles and falls to her knees in anguish crying, anyone who would possibly come across the beauty would most likely be ripped to shreds within minutes. "Why did you do this to me uncle, why did you torment me Rashad? Why did you question me Inuyasha?" Rosalyn screams to the heavens before transforming into her large dog form, one that is slightly bigger than Sesshomaru (though honestly he doesn't know cause she shrinks her form to seem like she is a slightly weaker inu) in his dog form, streaks of silver and red show her heritage in proud fashion, her twin tails blank and silver dipped in a blood red before the notice of a large set of black and red wings dipped in silver. A howl rips from her massive muzzle as she growls towards the intruders, three of them, all male. "Who is there, who dares to intrude upon my solitude? I demand an answer!" She barks in the native inu tongue. The three figures walk towards her towering form, one being Sesshomaru, who stares in awe at the beast, aka, his friend Rosalyn towers more over him even in dog form (which I explained a little bit earlier, back to the story …righto!). "What makes you so anguished my dearest of friends?" Questions Sesshomaru to Rosalyn who snarls a little before sniffing the air and nuzzles her three friends and growls towards the hidden figure of Rashad, who stands frozen while watching the beauty he broke a marriage contract off with. 'I cannot believe my stupidity, she was right about this…and I had to sneak in to hear directly from her uncle boasting. I am indeed a fool. I should make this right before the other male gets her!' Soon after Rosalyn changes back and falls to her knees once again, a crisp new kimono forms on her thin but angelic (seemingly angelic) form. Bright vibrant blood red, abyss black, and of course silver. All in an array of beautiful intricate designs on her kimono. Silver adorning the hems of the kimono, blood red towards the middle, gold accents on the obi, as well as the layers of the exact white linen she wore coming to the territories.

A sigh spills from Rosalyn's mouth, her hair moving on its own accord as it becomes a beautiful but intricate braid down her back, blood red roses and iris' adorning her hair, similar in beauty with Venus but not quite, seeing as the goddess herself helped to make Rosalyn's beauty shine without jealousy or fright of conceitedness. As Rosalyn walks from the forest clearing that she was previously in, she growls towards Inuyasha, Rashad, and Sesshomaru for bugging her. "Why do you three persist to bother me?" She states before walking away, before long she takes off on her demon cloud high above the tree lines, sleeves of her kimono billowing in the wind as she stands regally on the cloud before descending down at the gate entrance of the western palace. Once she touches down, she glares murderously towards the guards to let her pass or they would meet their doom, "Move you foolish guards." She states levelly towards said guards.

Before long, the rest of the gang comes barreling in, "Where is Rosalyn!" Everyone shouts at once as they search for her within the palace, only around five hours later do they find her lounging in the library, asleep with a book or ten covering her. A sigh passes all the lips of the occupants of the library, "Well, at least she's alright, I just hope the wench don't start in on us again after that or I will personally kick her a-" Inuyasha is cut off by a growl and pinned to the floor with a obsidian dagger against his throat, "Don't you DARE say such things again, you don't know a damn thing nor will you ever get such a chance. Am I clear Inuyasha?" Rosalyn asks in a deathly calm tone, laced with malice and semi-hatred. She then releases Inuyasha's neck and is literally gone in a flash, leaving behind very confused persons blinking in the library. In the hot springs in her chambers, Rosalyn mumbles about stupid nosy demons and a Pharoh with stupid tendencies to act like an ass in front of his people. 'I swear, no one seems to give a damn about a little thing called privacy or that the past is the past but oh my goddess no, no one seems to-' Her thoughts were cut off by a malicious laugh from her dear uncle Ryuu, "What are you doing here dear Uncle Ryuu?" She growls out almost murderously before too long, she's pinned to a wall by her uncle, "Did you think you could out run me?" He whispers in her ear. A howl is sounded from her as her uncle attempts to choke and kill her. Luckily the gang (consisting of: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rashad, Sango, Miroku, a grown Shippo, Kirara and Kohaku, Kagome is not allowed to fight cause of her being pregnant and almost at the labor time.) hears her howl and comes right on time to rescue her, "What the hell? Release Rosalyn right now Lord Ryuu!" Demands Inuyasha and Rashad, almost at once. Both angered at the situation presented in front of them. A yelp and a thud are heard and seen as Rosalyn is thrown towards the opposite wall, her battle armor appearing on her form almost like a second skin. The battle armor, consisting of silver and red plates on her shoulders, abdomen and ribbons of silver around her form, giving off a slight Egyptian feel to it. Her feet and body encased in a black leather like fabric and a sword on her waist strap completing the look of threatening beauty. "If you wish to fight dear Uncle Ryuu, then your fight shall be with ME!" Rosalyn states coldly before standing, her hair changing shape, a tall ponytail present on her head as she looks at her companions, who notice more changes. Her stance suggesting years upon centuries of training, "I do believe the fight shall commence once we have better ground for the most ancient of fights." She states before walking out of the private hot spring room that is connected to her rooms within the castle walls.

Once they got to a field in the middle of a nearby forest, they get in the most noticeable stances of fighting known. "How are you going to fight your dear sweet uncle? You cannot fight, you are merely a female, only good use is breeding!" Ryuu states before charging towards his niece who has a bloodlust to kill HIM, though realizing the look in her eyes, he tries to move out of the path of the oncoming attack only to be struck and thrown over 200 feet towards a deep lake. Speeding towards the lake and giving her uncle no time to defend himself, she sends a charge into the water, through her swords impact with the water, "Charging Blood Rage!" Rosalyn screams and attacks more violently, relentlessly tearing into her uncle under the water which is starting to turn red from her uncles blood. "Are you done with your useless banter dear uncle?" She states with so much coldness and malice that everyone in the vicinity flinches and whimpers a little at the tone. Even the wildlife seems to quiver in some form of fear. Little does the gang know that they should not interfere with this particular battle, not even Rashad. "Well, well, well, the bitch has bite. I never knew such a thing existed…" Ryuu trails off before settling his dark blue and gold eyes on his niece, flinching at the look, as he rises from the depths of the lake, soaked to the bone and shaking to a degree. "I should rethink should I not?" He stated in a scared tone for once in his life, "Indeed you should Ryuu, I am not a helpless pup you can do with as you please any longer and if you step further I shall be more cross than before. You have options though, die now, an honorable death in itself, or run and be struck in a bloody rage. Those are your only options, you have 5 minutes to think before I decide for you dear Uncle." Rosalyn states, her blade against his pale neck, his black and gray garments showing what little status he retained after the incident several centuries before. Status being that he is a lowly servant in her father's court. Though he still saw himself as powerful and that probably showed in the under pieces, gold and blue showing through stating he was secretly trying to overthrow and possibly take over the territories.

A growl is suddenly heard from Inuyasha, who takes out his tetsuiga (still don't know how to spell it) and aims it towards Ryuu, soon enough though, Rashad joins Inuyasha in breaking out his sword towards the lying bastard called Ryuu. "Now that I have 2 or more that agree with killing your sorry ass, let us get this chase under way." Rosalyn states in a menacing tone that promises death. Ryuu gasps and starts running. Rosalyn stares in the direction that her uncle started to run, laughing hysterically.


End file.
